


Just My Luck

by leassinbin, spacenuts3000



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gschlgito, Lime, M/M, Smut, maybe lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenuts3000/pseuds/spacenuts3000
Summary: Komaeda and Chris's school love blooming,,,





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris/gifts).



Chris had been wandering the school for hours, not wanting to go to class. It was a cold day, he hadn't bundled up properly, and that kinda pissed him off to be honest. It wasn't helping that the rest of the school talked shit about him just because he got top scores. Grades were just grades anyways, right?

Though he wish his luck was better, the weather needed to stop flipping between cold and warm, he thought _today_ was supposed to be warm, and tomorrow to be cold. Not the other way around. It was something that annoyed him far more then it should, and quite honestly the day already wasn't going right.

Then, he spotted someone else. He couldn't tell who it was just yet, there were a few feet down the hall. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He sneered, chuckling to himself. Hopefully they could take a joke. But as they neared, and as he heard that ob so familiar laugh, his heart nearly stopped.

 

"I should, but I haven't been able to find my class! What luck, right?" Another laugh, _familiar_ and could only be from one person. Komaeda. He seemed quite happy to see Chris, forever. "Perhaps you could help me out?" He tilted his head as he speaked, eyes wide with questioning.

 

"Ko." Chris sighed,,, "We've been over this. You don't even go here." Chris shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the slightly taller boy, with a hint of a smirk. "I'm beginning to think maybe you just want to see me." He chuckles to himself at this, leaning against a window-paneled wall.

 

He gives a surprised face, tilting his head once again. "What a shocking claim, Chris!" Komaeda knows that Chris is joking, or at least thinking that it's so. . . "And what if I do?" He gives him a more curious expression, and stands a bit straighter.(edited)

 

Chris is surprised by this answer, he buries part of his face in his sweater. "Well. I guess I'd say that. . . I like seeing you." He felt embarrassed- flustered, even.

 

"Oh?"He's very interested now, leaning forward just a bit. "And I like seeing you. I believe we're going in a similar direction, if my luck and hope are both correct."

 

Chris TURTLES UP,,, shoving his hands even deeper into his pockets if that was possible. "Are we?" His voice came out much weaker than he thought it would have, he was becoming increasingly nervous

 

Komaeda nods, either not noticing or not caring about Chris attempting to become a turtle in his fullest. "Yeah, you like seeing me, I like seeing you...Maybe we should see each other more often!"

 

Chris shrugs, he turns away a bit so he doesn't have to look Komaeda in the face as directly, "Yeah, ok." He's a bit flustered and can't figure out why? "Why don't you go to class, though?" He cracks a small joke, "I'm not that interesting."

 

"And I'm not that lucky...Or I'm very lucky! Depending on how this goes. you can call it a date, even." A trademark Komaeda smile,,, "I'll see you later?"

 

"Uh, o.. okay," Chris is barely able to understand the situation. What just happened? Did he just get asked out on a date? He can't understand this as he BRISKLY WALKS AWAY,

 


End file.
